Mischief at Hogwarts
by CrimsonSonja
Summary: Peter Pan ran away from home, off to Neverland to live with the Fay. Now he's returning. He strikes up a close friendship with one Harry Potter, looking at the boy as another one of his Lost Boys. And of course Fred and George take him in as their own- a combination that is sure to prove interesting.
1. Chap 1: Back Story

**Chaper 1: Back Story**

Peter Pan.

Mother, Priscilla Pan. And father... none other than Salazar Slytherin.

Both wanted the best for their child. His mother only wanted for him to be happy, and live a wealthy life. His father wanted hm to be a successful man of the wizarding world.

But he had different ideas. He didn't want to grow up.

Slytherin never approved of his constant fooling around. His pranks, and jokes. So he was strict. Allowing the boy little time for playing around, he kept him busy.

Peter hated it.

And a week before his birthday, he found out that his parents planned to enter him into the school in which his father had established with his colleagues.

Terrified and furious that he did get a say in it, he ran away. Deep in a forest, lost and alone, he came upon a curious thing.

Fay.

The ethereal creatures that took humans away from their homes into their land, their world and turned them into little more than slaves.

He should have been terrified, but oddly enough, he wasn't. He found that he rather liked them, and even related to them. And they saw that in him. He was no normal human.

They granted him one wish and in return, he would travel to their world with them, but they would not hold him under their control.

"I wish to never grow up!" he proclaimed.

And so it was that Peter Pan's wish was granted. They took him to their world, a world known as Neverland.

After years of living under the Fairies, he had gained powers of the Fay. He was able to fly, and he never aged. Or at least, he aged very slowly. Slightly faster than a fairy, but certainly a hundred years slower than a human. Even his appearance changed. His ears became pointed, his canines sharpened, his body became more lithe, and his skin had a slight glow to it. His eyes held the color of a cut emerald stone, shining in the light.

He became friends with a small fairy by the name of Tinker Bell. He also found new friends in the human children that the Fay took. Normally, they would use them as slaves, but he convinced them otherwise, saying that he needed friends his age. Take the adults if they wanted, but the children would go with him. So the children were boys that had run away or been abandon. Girls were few, if ever there were any. It was normally just boys.

And so he had dubbed his band of misfits The Lost boys.

Years passed. Lost Boys came and went.

He soon grew curious as to what the human world was like now. So he started traveling between the two worlds. He met a girl named Wendy and showed her and her siblings Nerverland. He met her daughter and did the same.

But years after he'd lost ties with her family, he came upon a new family. A wizarding family to be exact. He'd not actually seen any wizards on his travel back and forth from the two worlds, so he was interested to see what had become of them.

This wizard family was an odd one. It was by no means a wealthy one, and the mother was a fright when angered, but smothered her children with love any other time. But he was most interested in the twins of the family. The boys were just as mischievous as he was. Pranking and joking. Fred and George were like brothers to him. Brother's who didn't know of his existence.

He was hesitant to actually approach the wizards. He didn't know why, but he just kept his distance, observing the two from afar, maybe helping out in their pranks silently. Most days he was in the human world, he just sat back and watched, getting idea's from them for himself.

It was on such a day that he received a very curious thing.

* * *

He'd been in the human world for a whole week, hanging around the family of ginger wizards' house. As he watched them eating breakfast, as he munched on his own breakfast- that Tink had nabbed for him- he saw an owl swoop in through a window and crash into one of the siblings- Ron, was his name.

After a bit of grumbling about how clumsy the owl was, they took the envelopes attached to the bird's leg and let it out to fly around.

As he watched with little interest, the boys, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were each handed a letter, and then Molly, the frightful but loving mother of the horde, frowned as there seemed to be one extra.

"Well this is odd..." she said.

"What is it dear?" Arther asked, looking up from his eggs.

"It seems there was a mix-up, although I have no idea how. We've got an extra letter."

"That is curious..." Arther muttered, blinking in surprise. "Who's it addressed to?"

Molly flipped the envelope over and read the name out with a slight gasp.

"Peter Pan...? But... he's only a story!" she then frowned and looked at Fred and George. "Did you two do this? Another prank?"

The twins frowned, looking honestly innocent, and disappointed that they were.

"Honestly mum, no."

"Wish we had thought of it though. Whoever did is a genius. Wonder _how_ they did t..."

"Well, it's not ours, and it's not real. Might as well just throw it out..." and she did just that, tossing it in the bin, forgotten then and there.

Later, when they had all left the house to do school shopping, Peter snuck in and nabbed the letter.

He had no idea why, but he wanted to see it.

And it would forever change his life.


	2. Chap 2: The Start of a New Adventure

**Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure**

"Are you sure about this Peter?" Tink asked. Or jingled, but he had long ago learned how to understand the different languages fairies.

"I'm sure. I think it'd be a lot of fun. A new adventure!" He said as he packed away things. He'd already gotten the things he needed for supplies. He didn't much care for the books, as they were nothing interesting, and he robes were rather annoying, but going without either of them would not pass.

The fairies provided him with a wand. 13 in, raw elder wood with a core of mermaid hair. A Topaz was also fixed to the tip with hardened tin, and small runes were etched in and inlaid with gold. The fay believe that true Magyk was brought out when the elements of one's birth were brought together. And it was for good reason too. Peter didn't think there could have been any other wand that fit him more.

Tink would be accompanying him as she always did, leaving the Lost Boy's to fend for themselves, which they were very capable of, though they didn't want to show it. They wanted Peter to stay.

Tink was of the same opinion.

"I'll be fine guys. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. And for that matter, you guys can take care of yourselves. If that old codfish tries to mess with ya, you know what to do."

"But Peter!" Ralfy, a small but chunky Lost Boy groaned.

"No butts." he said sternly, his leadership showing through. Then he softened. "Come on guys. It'll be fine. You don't need me. If you have to, contact the fairies."

Collective groans were heard all around the Hangman's Tree, but Peter wasn't going to stick around to argue further. He had to leave for the Burrow, as he didn't know how to get onto the train, and following them was his best bet.

"Alright, Tink. Lets get going!" he called as he took off into the air. He pointedly ignored her complaints.

* * *

Molly was flustered. This was not unusual, as it was the start of the new school year. Making sure the horde was packed and ready to go was stressful enough, but actually getting them out the door was just impossible if she didn't yell and nag at them.

But there was something off. She didn't know what, but there seemed to be something nagging at the back of her mind. Like she had forgotten something, or someone.

Looking behind her, she counted heads. She counted 6. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and... wait, who was that? Red hair and freckles just like her kids, but she'd never seen him before.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

The boy blinked, having been slightly distracted by the trains.

"Oh, I'm... Pete." he said.

Something about the name clicked a memory, but it was gone before she could focus on it. Shaking her head, she looked back at the boy.

"Are you lost dear?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm looking for this Platform 9 and 3/4. I've never been to the train station, so I have no idea what to look for." he said. She noticed that he never stopped smirking, as if he was continuously thinking something funny.

"Oh, so you're a wizard then?" she said, smiling. "Well, not to worry than dear. Just follow us."

Pete nodded with a grin and they continued walking. On the way, they ran into another boy that was looking for the platform, but otherwise there was no interruptions.

* * *

After explaining how to get onto the platform, Peter smirked. There were plenty of similar gateways in Nerverland. Some were portals to another place, while others were merely entrances that were glamored. This one was obviously a portal.

Before Molly could suggest that Fred go first, Peter was already running through with a shouted "Whooo!"

When he came out on the other side, he looked in amazement at the train. It was much more like the one's he was used to seeing. The ones in the station had all been oddly slim, looking more like tin cans.

A second later Fred came through, and then George.

"Hello again." Peter said smiling at the twins.

"Hello-" George started.

"Peter Pan." Fred finished.

Peter grinned. "I believe I said my name was Pete."

"Yeah, but we got a letter-" Fred said.

"That was addressed to Peter Pan." George continued.

"You're name's Pete."

"Pete can be short for Peter."

"So we'll call you Peter Pan."

"Peter for short." the twins finished together, grinning cheekily.

Peter smirked. So they didn't really think he was Peter Pan. Well, maybe that was fine for now. He honestly didn't care if he were found out. But maybe keeping it a secret could be fun.

By now, the rest of the Weaselly family and the other boy had arrived on the platform.

As the Weaselly's gathered to say their goodbyes, the other boy looked around in amazement, but he looked lost. Peter found himself studying him, sizing him up. He looked rather pitiful honestly. He was pale and lanky, clearly underfed. His eyes held a sort of hardness. Something one can only gain from a hard life. He knew because he'd seen the same look in many of his Lost boys.

At that moment, Peter decided that this boy would be under his protection.

Walking up to him, he tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Peter." he said, deciding that if the twins were going to be calling him by that, it couldn't hurt for everyone else to do the same.

"Hi. I'm Harry..." he said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, is this your first experience with the Wizarding World?" Peter asked.

"Ah... yeah. I only just found out that I was a wizard last week... Talk about a surprising birthday present." Harry said.

Peter blinked, surprised. How was that even possible? He knew he'd been out of touch with the Wizarding World since he left for Neverland, but he didn't know that there could be a chance that Wizards went without knowing what they were. They'd always been rather close net. Even his father, who didn't like muggleborns, was insistent that they be kept out of the muggle world and be raised as Wizards. Just so long as they didn't taint the pure wizards bloodline, he had no problem with them.

"What about you?" Harry asked, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh... well, no. I'm not new to it. I've just been away for a long time, so some stuff _it_ is new to _me_."

Harry nodded, frowning slightly. He didn't get a chance to question further as the train gave off a whistle. The first warning that it was preparing to take off.

"Well, we should probably get our stuff loaded, huh?" Peter said. He really didn't have all that much, but Harry did.

Harry nodded and they boarded. They decided to sit together, since they really didn't know anyone else on the train- or at least Harry didn't. Peter knew the twins but they didn't know he knew them. Plus, they were sitting with a bunch of their own friends. Best not to interrupt their reunion.

* * *

Ten minutes after departure, they had a knock at their compartment door and the Weaselly's youngest boy, Ron, peeked in.

"Ah... Hi. Mind if I sit here? Everyone else s already full..." he muttered. Peter noticed that he was asking Harry, and not really paying any attention to him. It stuck him as a bit odd.

"Ah... sure... You don't mind do you Peter?" Harry asked.

Peter shrugged. "Why not?"

Ron nodded and pulled all of his luggage in and set it up in the racks. Once he settled in, he turned to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Ronald Weaselly."

"Harry Potter. And this is-"

"Harry Potter?! Are you really?" Ron exclaimed, leaning forward. "Is it true? Do you really have... the... the..."

"The scare?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly- Peter could see that it was forced. "Yeah..." he brushed the bangs away from his forehead.

"Cool..." Ron breathed, oblivious as to how uncomfortable Harry was. Peter frowned. He'd gotten to know Ron during his time watching the Weaselly family. He never really paid him much attention because he'd grown rather bored with the boy. He was whiny, always complaining about how annoying everyone else was. He also had a habit of acting tough and expecting everyone to respect him.

Peter didn't know why, but Harry appeared to be famous, and Ron clearly idolized him. And Harry clearly didn't like it.

But looking at the scare, Peter couldn't help but study it. After all, it wasn't like a normal scare. It looked like a rune. In alphabetic terms, it was an "S", but it does have another meaning.

"Death..." Peter muttered. Harry looked over to him frowning.

"What?"

"Oh, um... nothing, just something I remembered..." Peter said. Before he could be questioned further, he started a new topic. He'd have to ask Tink about it later.

* * *

_**AN: Well, what do you think? I have high hopes for this, and hope that you like it as much as I think I'm going to.  
**_

_**As you've probably guessed by now, this will have Ron bashing. Harry's ginger best friend in this story will be Peter. Oh, and it will most likely have slight Dumbledore bashing as well. I just don't like them. Not sure yet who else will get bashed, but trust me, you'll know when you see it. I only hope that you aren't offended. **_

_**The story will be focused around Peter as the main character.**_

_**Well, that's all I can think of for now. R&amp;R and tell me what you think. :)**_


End file.
